A Bet of Our Lives
by Master of Fire24
Summary: Renji bets Byakuya that he can't pick up a girl and bed her in a month. Byakuya meets a beautiful girl at the club and they hit it off. Will he be able to win the bet or lose it. Pair: ByaxOC
1. Prologue

Hey all you people out there I'm going to chance the plot of my story and its going to be called 'The Bet of Our Lives'. Renji and Byakuya make a bet that Byakuya can't find a hot girl and bed her within a month. They go out and he finds her but sadly he didn't expect to start to fall for her. Read on and sees what happens.

"talking"

'thoughts'

(me interrupting)

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Bleach but sadly I don't. I really wish that I did!

* * *

Renji was being patience with Byakuya cause he was waiting forever since he had got there about 15 minutes ago. He was in his living room and he was dressed in a brown dressy buttoned long sleeved shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, showing off his white beater underneath, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he got up from the couch and walked toward the stairs. He saw Byakuya walking down the stairs and he was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with little red strips covering it, denim jeans and black and red sneakers. He was so pissed off cause he was taking so damn long.

"What the hell took you so long?" he asked in an angry tone,

"I had to make sure that my hair was okay,"

He started to laugh and Byakuya was wondering why the hell he was laughing at him like that.

"Come on and let's go," he stated coldly,

He let Renji walk out while he was trying to wipe the tears from his eyes and he locked the door of his penthouse that he lived in. (A/N Oh yeah I forgot to tell you all that Byakuya owns his own company with Rukia as the Co- CEO that's all you need to know for now) Renji and Byakuya walked to the elevator and Renji pressed the button to go down. They were waiting and they just started to talk about nothing.

"So Renji how many girls do you think that you'll get tonight?"

"I don't know Byakuya how many do you think you'll get?" he asked with a smirk,

"Don't know,"

"Well let's make this interesting,"

Byakuya hiked on of his eyebrows and looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"Okay lets make a bet. If you can find a girl tonight, stay with her for a month and bed her before the end of the month then you win and I'll..."

"You'll have to kiss Ichimaru,"

"What the hell is wrong with you Byakuya?" he shouted in the elevator,

"Nothing just wanted to make it interesting,"

"Okay since you want to be freakin funny then if you lose then you'll have to Ichigo,"

Renji expected Byakuya's face to make an emotion but it never faltered.

"Okay then let's shake on it,"

The elevator finally stopped and they shook hands on it. They walked out and he they jumped into his red corvette. They were on their way to the new club called Waterfall cause it seemed like when you walked in you were in water. They got there and the line was so long Renji couldn't believe how long the line was.

"Hey Byakuya how do expect us to get in?" he still was looking at the line,

"Just relax I know the owner so we have a VIP pass right in the glove compartment,"

Renji opened it and he was amazed at the sight of the passes that were there. He took them out and Byakuya parked in the VIP section of the club. They got out and showed the passes around and walked in. They walked in and they heard the music pumping loudly and all of the people inside of the club were either drinking or dancing. Renji saw a girl and he whispered,

"I gonna go talk to her," pointing in hr direction,

"Go ahead I'm gonna go sit down for a while,"

Renji walked toward the girl while Byakuya sat down and watched all of the people. Some of the girls recognized him and ran over to try and get with him. By sadly Byakuya knew that their kind and he declined all of their proposals. They all sadly walked away but they just kept on talking to him. Meanwhile a really beautiful girl walked in and she was wearing a black corset that pushed up her nice sized breast, and showed off her hourglass figure, denim tight jeans and black boots that came up to her knees. She had black hair that touched her ankles but now she had it in a neat bun and with two chopsticks sticking out, and she had dark purple eyes. Byakuya's eyes were glued to her as if she had a special aura around her. He got up and walked over to her and she had her back turned to him.

"Excuse me but, may I ask you your name?" he tapped her on her shoulder,

She turned around and they locked eyes. It was black eyes and purple eyes and he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to ask you your name?"

"Well how about we talk for a while and I'll tell you and you can tell me yours?"

"Sure this way angel,"

They walked over to the table and they were talking about each others life. She was a well known veterinarian and Byakuya was still wondering what the hell her name was. They were talking for about a good 2 hours.

"What's you name?"

"My name is Kayuka Orichi,"

"Well that is a lovely name Kayuka, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki," secretly he was hoping that Kayuka would help him win this bet.

"Byakuya nice name also, are you here with someone?" 'Oh man now I sound like a stalker,' she panicked,

"I'm here with my friend Renji but he's with some girl,"

"Oh and you don't have girls around you,"

"No I don't,"

Just then a slow song came on and he reached out his hand and Kayuka put her hand in his and they started to dance slowly. He put his hand n her hips and she looked up at him and said,

"Watch your hands Byakuya we just met,"

"Kayuka would you like to go out to lunch me tomorrow?"

"I don't know,"

"Please?"

Kayuka didn't know what to say and she opened her mouth to say...

* * *

End Here and I going to leave you all with a cliffie. I hope that you like the first chapter of my new story. Please review and no flames cause they would make me sad. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Peace Out Kayuka 


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone I hope that you like the story so far cause it's a lot to write. This story once again is called 'The Bet of Our Lives', when Renji bets Byakuya that he can't get a woman and bed her in a month. Byakuya finds the perfect one and he falls for her over time. Read on and see what happens!!!

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned Bleach but sadly I don't so please don't make a big deal out of it! If I did I would own Byakuya all to myself.

**Last Time: Kayuka didn't know what to say and she opened her mouth to say…**

* * *

Kayuka opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupting by a drunken Renji stumbling over to them. He looked at Byakuya and Kayuka and he started to laugh like he had no sense. 

"Byakuya is that you friend that you came here with?"

"Sadly Kayuka that is my friend Renji,"

They looked back at him and he was looking at them really weird.

"Byakuya is this girl the one you're going to…" was all he could say because Byakuya covered his mouth before he could get anything out,

"Kayuka I'll be right back okay,"

She just simply nodded and she watched Byakuya walk away still covering Renji's mouth.

'What a weird guy, maybe that's why I'm attracted to him. Woah Kayuka you just met the guy, get to know him first,' she argued with herself,

Byakuya pushed Renji out of the club and he was beyond pissed that Renji was going to spill the bet like that.

"Renji what the hell is your problem?"

"What Byakuya?"

"You were going to spill the bet to Kayuka,"

"Who is Kayuka?"

"Kayuka is the girl that I'm going to be with for the remainder of the bet,"

"Well she is very nice," he said with a smirk,

"Whatever why don't you go home and take the corvette and I'll hitch a ride home with Kayuka,"

"Just give me your keys and I'll be on my way,"

Renji received the keys from Byakuya and walked away giving him thumbs up with Kayuka. He walked back into the club and saw Kayuka sitting in one of the booths and he walked up behind her and covered her eyes. She jumped and he moved close to her ear and whispered,

"Peek-a-boo do you know who this is?"

She recognized his voice but she acted like she didn't.

""No I don't is it Mike?"

"No,"

"David?"

"No,"

"Joe?"

"No it isn't,"

"Is it Renji?"

His jaw dropped and he heard her start to laugh at him. She turned around and chuckled,

"I knew it was you the whole time I just wanted to have some fun with you,"

"Well how about I have some fun with you?" he smirked and Kayuka blushed at his comment,

"What happened to your friend?"

"He took my car home to rest up,"

"Well Renji has a really nice friend," she smiled at him,

"Yeah you should tell him that cause it seems like he doesn't know that. Kayuka I hope you know you still haven't answered my question,"

"And what question would that be?" along knowing the question,

"Will you go out to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know," she still debated,

"I'll make it worth your time,"

She looked at him and she nodded and he picked her up and said,

"Oh cool Kayuka,"

He was squeezing her and she was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Byakuya… I … can't… breathe…"

He heard her plea and let her down so she could take that much needed breathe. After about 5 minutes of getting her breathe back, he looked down at his watch and it read 1:30. He knew that he had to be to work at 9 so he looked back at Kayuka and he asked,

"Kayuka do you think that I can get a ride home because Renji took my car,"

"Sure no problem, let's go,"

Kayuka grabbed his hand and they walked out of the club. He admired the way that her hand seemed to fit in his. Kayuka took a car alarm out of her tight black pants and pressed the button. Her car lights started to flash and they walked over to her black Charger. She was still holding his hand and was unaware of it and Byakuya liked it even more with every passing second. Kayuka stopped and she turned and said,

"This is my car you can get in,"

"I will after you let go of my hand," Kayuka looked down and she completely forgot about his hand,

"Oh my gosh Byakuya I'm really sorry,"

He started to chuckle at her blushing and she hopped in the car hoping to avoid even more embarrassment.

'This bet might be fun after all,' he happily thought,

Then they rode off towards his house in complete silence. Kayuka was to embrassed to even say anything to him. She would look out of the corner of her eye to look at him and she would catch him looking at her. She cleared her throat and he cleared his throat too. He turned in his seat and said...

End Here!!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter. If you have any ideas then please help me out it would give me more things to improve about. Oh and thanks to my first reviewer you really make me really happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope that you like this story cause I'm really working hard on the story. Make sure that you review at the end of the story cause I want to know what you think and I makes me really happy.

"talking"

'thoughts'

"Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I would have Byakuya all to myself!

Last time: He turned in his seat and said….

* * *

He turned in his sat and said,

"Kayuka,"

"Yeah Byakuya?" keeping her eyes in the road to make sure she doesn't crash cause she was a little drunk,

"Kayuka back at the club did you really think I was all of those guys' names that you said,"

"No Byakuya I was just joking around why?"

"No reason," 'Why am I acting like a father,'

"Oh okay,"

"Where am I going to pick you up tomorrow?" a smirk plastered on his face,

"What are you talking about? Oh yeah the lunch tomorrow,"

"You forgot already, you are so mean," he pouted like a little kid,

"Oh stop acting like a little kid Byakuya,"

"Maybe I'll act like something else that you might like,"

Kayuka blushed at his statement and she away from the road and looked at him.

"Maybe I won't go to lunch with you tomorrow,"

"What!"

"I have a lot to do tomorrow and I might work all the way through lunch,"

"No," he pleaded and she chuckled at him,

"I was only joking. Relax okay here put your number in my cell phone," she handed him her cell phone from her little compartment in her car,

She handed him her phone and she watched Byakuya put his number in her phone from the corner of her eye.

"Kayuka make a right here," he pointed at the sign that was there,

Kayuka snapped out of la-la land and started paying attention to the road. Byakuya handed back her phone and he looked at Kayuka out of the side of his eyes. He was really admiring her beauty and he knew that he was just getting to know her for the bet. That wasn't that bad was it? He saw his building where his penthouse was and told Kayuka to pull up there.

"So I'll call you tomorrow okay,"

"Okay see you tomorrow,"

He leaned towards her to give her a kiss but she turned for some weird reason and they kissed. Kayuka pulled away really fast and looked away cause of how red her face was. Byakuya's face was red and he whispered,

"Good night Kayuka,"

Then he got out of the car and watched Kayuka drive away. He really couldn't believe that he kissed Kayuka and he was shocked at how soft her lips were. Kayuka was having the same problems while she was driving home. Byakuya walked into the elevator and he couldn't wait til he got into his bed. He got there and he just then remembered that Renji had his keys but thankfully he had a spare key on top of the door. He opened the door to hear snoring coming from the couch and knew that Renji had crashed on the couch instead in one of the guest rooms. He didn't even take his clothes off and he just jumped into the bed. Meanwhile Kayuka unlocked her condo door and threw her shoes off and she jumped into bed just like Byakuya did.

The next morning Byakuya woke up to his alarm clock going crazy so he slammed his fist down on it.

'Five more minutes please I just want some more sleep,' but sadly Renji was in a really happy mood,

"Byakuya wake up,"

"No Renji leave me alone," as he buried himself deeper into the covers,

"Well I'll just go tell Kayuka that you're still sleeping," knowing how Byakuya would react to hearing her name,

Byakuya shot up really quickly and ran into the shower. He came out of the shower looking completely rested and fresh. He walked out wearing a black dress shirt with a white wife beater underneath, tan dress pants, and black shoes. He basically did everything to make sure that he was ready in 10 minutes. Renji just watched him and kept his laughter in for the right time. Byakuya walked down stairs and was really expected to see Kayuka but he didn't. He was pissed that Renji would play a trick on him like that and he was shocked that he actually acted like that just by hearing that Kayuka was near.

'I really must be going out of my mind,'

Meanwhile at Kayuka's condo, she pushed down the snooze button and she got up. She stretched like a cat and got out of bed to get ready for work. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water making sure that it was good enough. Kayuka was dreaming about the kiss with Byakuya the night before.

'It was my fault though, I shouldn't have turned. What the hell was I thinking,' she kept on cursing herself,

Kayuka turned off the shower and wrapped her lavender towel around herself. She walked out and took a glance at the clock and Kayuka started to curse herself again. She was going to be late and she threw her clothes on. She was wearing a red buttoned up shirt with a white tank top underneath, a jean mid thigh skirt, and red flat shoes. She grabbed her phone, keys, and her money and ran out of the car and drove really fast trying to make sure that she wasn't late to work cause her dad would kill her.

Byakuya was sitting his office and he couldn't stop thinking of Kayuka. He wanted to call her and get with her now but it would seem really weird. He looked at his clock and it was only 11 and he was thinking,

'I don't think that she would mind if I called her early…

End here!!

* * *

Well thanks to all of you that reviewed cause it makes me really happy. Make sure that you review and no flames please. I'll update when I get the chance cause I have exams coming up. So sorry if in advance! Peace Out Kayuka!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I just waned to thank all of you for reviewing the story so far cause you all make me really happy. Well please make sure that you review at the end of the chapter cause that will make me really happy.

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: I only own Kayuka but sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I own have Byakuya for myself.

Last time: Byakuya was thinking, 'I don't think that she would mind if I called her early…'

* * *

But before Byakuya picked up his phone and then put it down. He was still debating whether or not to call Kayuka. So he turned out towards the window to think it out and then his cell phone started to vibrate and he picked it up and it said Kayuka as the I.D. He picked it up and happily said,

"Kayuka hi,"

"Hi Byakuya, how are you doing today?"

"Fine Kayuka, I was about to call you and ask you where do I need me to pick you up at?"

"Do you know where the Orichi Animal Hospital is?" Kayuka asked,

"No but if you tell me then I'll give you a surprise," he purred over the phone,

Kayuka blushed and she answered, "Well it's near the Mini Shop. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes I know where it is. I'll pick you up at 11:45,"

"Okay Byakuya I'll talk you later,"

"Bye Kayuka," then he hung up his phone,

Then Byakuya picked up his company phone and he called a friend that was known all around the city. He let it ring a couple of times and he heard a snotty voice say,

"Samuel speaking,"

"Hey Samuel this is Byakuya. I need a favor,"

"Oh Byakuya I was wondering when you were going to call me again. What's the favor?"

I need a rush delivery of your best food like sushi, chicken, desserts, and anything that is romantic,"

"Who is this for?" Samuel wanted to know,

"I'm taking a friend out to lunch,"

"Oh okay Byakuya,"

"Yes I need for you to set up a picnic for me in my favorite spot. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah near the lake. I'll do that for you and you tell me who you're taking out to lunch," Samuel was hoping that Byakuya would tell him,

"Alright Samuel do you know Kayuka Orichi?"

"Oh my gosh she is the hottest woman in all Japan,"

"Woah I didn't know that,"

"Well now you do. I'll get right to the cooking and set it up for you. Bye,"

"Bye," then he hung up the phone and he looked at the clock and it was 11:10. He had to get going and he wanted to make this lunch date perfect,

He jumped into his corvette and he sped off to pick the woman that had captured his hearts in only one night.

Meanwhile Kayuka was completely walking on air and she was helping a little baby bunny fix up its leg. Byakuya got there and he walked into the hospital and walked right up to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me can you tell me what floor Kayuka Orichi is on?" he politely asked,

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but I have a lunch date with her,"

The girl looked up and she almost fainted in her chair. Byakuya knew that this was probably would happen and he asked once again,

"What floor is Kayuka on?"

"She's on the 11th floor,"

"Thank you," he flashed his sexy smile at the girl almost making her faint again,

He walked towards the elevator and the girl pulled one of her friends towards her and she told her who was in the building.

Kayuka was twirling the little bunny around and she kissed it on the nose just as Byakuya walked out of the elevator.

"Ahm," he interrupted,

Kayuka turned towards the noise and she flashed an innocent grin.

"Hey Byakuya how did you know that this was the floor I worked on?"

"One of the girls that told me that you were on this floor,"

"Oh well come to my office, so you won't get jumped by the girls,"

"Okay," he held out his hand,

Kayuka took his hand and led him to her office. All of the girls that were passing almost jumped at him at first sight. Kayuka opened up the door and she pulled Byakuya in and let out a sigh of relief.

"Byakuya just wait right here and I'll be right back," she walked away before he had the chance to answer,

He watched as she walked away and he looked at the pictures and books that were around in her office. He saw pictures of Kayuka as a little girl, her graduating college and she looked so happy in her pictures and he heard,

"You really like my pictures don't you?"

"Nah I like the real thing," he started to step closer to her,

"Well we'll have to see what you really are made of when we go to lunch cause I'm really hungry," her stomach growled really loudly and she blushed and looked away,

He put his hand under her chin and moved her face to look at him. He started to move towards her face and she could feel his breath on her lips, but then someone opened the door and it was a woman that looked like an older Kayuka but with blue eyes.

"Kayuka honey oh…"

Byakuya moved away from Kayuka and the lady blushed.

"Honey if you had company then lock the door,"

"Mom I'm going out to lunch and Byakuya was getting something out of my eye okay,"

"Okay if that's what you say. I'll talk to you later okay. Good bye Byakuya,"

She closed the door and Kayuka let out another sigh of relief.

"Was that your mom?" Byakuya asked,

"Yes can we please go to lunch and I'll explain everything,"

* * *

When they got to the park and Byakuya covered her eyes and lead her towards the picnic sight. Byakuya was shocked to see that he would have to pay same for what he did. He took his hand off of Kayuka's eyes and he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Oh my gosh Byakuya, it's beautiful,"

There were soda, sushi, sandwiches, and so many desserts. Kayuka turned around and gave Byakuya a kiss on the cheek.

"That was for the beautiful lunch, you might be able to get a kiss on the lips if this goes okay,"

"Okay come on and let's sit down," as he took her hand and led her to the blanket,

Byakuya sat down and started to feed her and they talked and laughed at each other jokes. They weren't even paying attention to the time and Kayuka laid down and looked up at the clouds.

"Hey Byakuya lay down and look at the clouds with me," she childish said,

He nodded and he looked at Kayuka and asked…

* * *

End Here!!

Well everyone I hope that you like the story so far. If you have any ideas please tell me and I'll shout you out for it. Hey thanks to zeldagamefan, and black ennui you guys are the best. Peace Out Kayuka!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thanks to all my reviewers that reviewed, you make me really happy with this story. Make sure that you review at the end of the chapter so I know if I need to make any improvements.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I would have Byakuya all to myself and Renji to but sadly I don't. **There is a lemon in this chapter. please don't flame me if its bad okay!!!**

Last time: He nodded and looked at Kayuka and said…

* * *

"Kayuka you're really beautiful I hope you know,"

Kayuka looked at him and whispered, "Oh Byakuya,"

Then she looked back up at the clouds and they spent the rest of the day and playing around and talking. They were outside of Kayuka's hospital and Kayuka turned towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya, this lunch was the best that I ever had,"

"No problem…"

Before he knew what was going on Kayuka's lips were on his. He started to respond to her kiss and he cupped her chin in order to deepen the kiss. He wanted to do so much more but Kayuka pulled away and she was panting from the lack of air.

"Byakuya… I'll talk to you later," she finally caught her breath and got out of the car and went back to work and left Byakuya pondering on what just happened.

Ever since that kiss that they shared Byakuya and Kayuka were inseparable. They went out to lunch, had dinner together, had movie nights, and many mini make-out sessions. Byakuya was completely ready to take the step and he was hoping that Kayuka was ready to. He forgot about the bet that he made with Renji and today was the day that Renji calling him was going to mess up his relationship.

He was expecting Kayuka over to his house for their Friday night movie night and he was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and black sneakers. He heard someone knock on the door and he walked down the stairs to his car and he opened the door to see a stunning Kayuka. She was wearing a trimmed dark purple Chinese vest with one of the buttons undone showing off her chest from where he could see, and tight light blue jeans, and purple sandals. She had her long hair in a high ponytail and she was looking at Byakuya like he was crazy.

"Byakuya are you ready for the movie night?"

"Yeah come on in Kayuka," he moved out of the way and she passed by him,

He went to go get the popcorn and Kayuka put the movie into the DVD player that he had. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes just for a quick second. When she opened them she was shocked to see Byakuya looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," he simply answered,

"Hurry up I want to start to watch the movie okay," Kayuka whined,

"Stop whining so much you'll start to sound like a little kid," then he sat down next to her on the couch and she pressed the play button. After the movie was over Kayuka got up and stretched her bones and Byakuya got up and led her towards the door. He opened it and Kayuka stepped out into the hallway.

"Well Byakuya that was a good movie,"

"Yeah it was," there was a weird silence and Kayuka leaned towards Byakuya and kissed him the lips,

Byakuya started to feel the electricity run up and down his spine and he put his hands on Kayuka's hips, pulling her back in his house. Kayuka felt as he closed the door behind her and she was pinned up against the door. Byakuya pulled back and they were both panting for air.

"Kayuka I…"

She put her fingers to his lips and she hushed him. She kissed him again and he pulled her closer to her body. Kayuka out her legs around his waist and Byakuya stumbled up the stairs towards his room. He moved away from her lips and moved to her neck. Kayuka moaned as he hit her spot near her shoulder and involuntary grinded up against him.

He finally got the door open and he got to the bed. Kayuka took her legs from around him and she stood up. She grabbed onto his shirt and they started the make- out session again. Byakuya started to move back to her neck and he started to unbutton her vest. When he finally was done unbuttoning it and he was face to face with her black lace bra.

"Nice bra," he complimented,

"Wait til you see everything else," she smirked,

"I can't wait," he smirked,

He put his hands around her back and started to take off her bra. He finally got it off and put on of Kayuka's nice plump breast in his mouth and she threw her back in complete pleasure. She felt like she was in heaven and he moved from her left one to her right one looking up every so often to get a look at her. He started to move down towards her pants and she already knew where he was going. But then he stood up and took off his shirt and let Kayuka get a good look at his perfect body. Then he went to go take his pants off and Kayuka's hands were to fast as she took off his belt and pants for him. He was hard from the kissing but Kayuka doing this was pushing off the end. His breathing started to get shallow and she smirked as she took off his boxers and looked at his manhood. She pushed him on the bed and she slowly took him in her mouth. Byakuya never felt like this in his life and what Kayuka was doing he just wanted more and he wanted to feel her, smell her, and taste her right now. Kayuka took him more into her mouth and then she moved back as she knew that he was going to explode any second but she wanted him to suffer.

He looked down at her and she looked back at him as he was wondering what was going on. He felt the pleasure and then it was gone in a second just as he was going to release. He looked at Kayuka as she stood up and took off her pants and showing him the black lace underwear that she was wearing. He had to wipe his mouth to check that he wasn't drooling. She took them off and she hopped on Byakuya. She was wet and ready for him and he was ready to make her moan over and over. She moved towards his ear and licked his ear lobe and whispered,

"I'm going to ride you Byakuya,"

He didn't know if he could get any harder from what she just said. She put her wet nub over Byakuya's manhood and she gasp at how big he was. He gasp at how good it felt and watched as Kayuka started to move forward and backwards. They were both breathing hard as Kayuka finally hit her climax and she collapsed in his chest. He had climaxed to but he was done yet. Before Kayuka knew what was going on she was underneath Byakuya and he was looking down at her.

"I hope that you're not done yet," he said in between breathes,

Kayuka never answered as Byakuya started to move and they were meeting each others stroke for stroke. After about an hour Byakuya finally climaxed and Kayuka did too. He collapsed on her and they were trying to catch their breath and he wrapped his arms around her and whispered 'I Love You' in her ears and he heard her say it back. Then they fell asleep and they both felt complete with each other but they didn't know that this was going to be the end of it all.

* * *

Renji was wondering if Byakuya had finally bed Kayuka so he decided to call him and ask. Kayuka knew that something was making noise but she didn't know what it was and she opened her eyes and heard it was the phone. She removed Byakuya's arm from her waist and stretched like a cat. She would always pick up Byakuya's phone and she knew he wouldn't mind at all. Her throat was hurting from all of the moaning and screaming that she was doing last night. Her face turned a light shade of pink and she walked over to his pants pockets that were on the floor and took out his cell phone.

"Hello," she groggily said,

"Byakuya, hey I just called,"

She recognized the voice to be Renji and she was wondering why he was calling. "Oh hi Renji," 'Wow I sound just like a man,'

"Well Byakuya I guess that you won the bet,"

"What bet?" Kayuka asked,

"Byakuya you should remember the bet that we made that you would have to get a girl and bed her in a month. You're supposed to be the smart one,"

Kayuka dropped the phone and she couldn't believe that Byakuya had used her like that.

'I really thought that he cared about me. But he was using me just for a bet,'

She ran to get her clothes and completely forgot about Renji on the phone who was yelling for someone to pick up. She felt so dirty and she couldn't believe that just being used. Kayuka wiped the tears away that were about to fall and she drove home not wanting to face anyone.

Byakuya woke up and he opened his eyes expecting to find Kayuka sleeping there next to him but he didn't. He sat up and he called out for her but there was no answer.

"I wonder where she is?"

He got up and he threw on some boxers to go find Kayuka. He looked all around the house and he couldn't find her anywhere. He walked back into his room and he saw his cell phone on the floor.

'What the hell is my cell phone doing on the floor?'

He heard someone knock on the door and he was thinking that was probably Kayuka. He walked down stairs and opened the door and instead of seeing Kayuka there was Renji.

"Why the hell didn't you pick the phone back up?"

"Renji what are you talking about?"

"When I called you earlier, then you suddenly went off the line,"

"Renji I was never on the phone. I was busy most of the night with Kayuka,"

Then Byakuya thought back to his cell phone on the floor, Kayuka not being here when he woke up, and Renji saying that he talked to him. Then he put two and two together and screamed,

"Holy shit, Renji I have to go,"

He ran back upstairs and quickly put on some sweat pants, a white shirt, and sneakers. He grabbed his keys and Renji followed him as he ran to his car and asked,

"Byakuya what's wrong?"

"You called and that was Kayuka that you were talking to about the bet not me,"

"Oh man," Renji gasped,

They drove off and Byakuya was afraid of what Kayuka might have heard.

* * *

End here!!!

Well everyone looks like the secret is out and what will Kayuka do now? Do you think that she should stay there? Well I'll update really soon cause I'm out of school. Peace Out Kayuka!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanks to all of you that reviewed. They make me really happy to be writing this story. Make sure that you review at the end of the chapter cause that will make me even happier.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**bold- flashback**

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I would have Renji and Byakuya to myself!!

Last time: They drove off and Byakuya was afraid of what Kayuka might have heard…

* * *

Kayuka was sitting in her bath tub and her eyes were red from crying. She couldn't believe that he only used her for the sex and she was felt so dirty. She was scrubbing herself and she was turning red from scrubbing so hard. 

'How could he use me like that? I thought that he really liked me,' that just kept on repeating in her head over and over again,

She heard a faint knock on her door and she stood up and got out of the shower. She was still wearing her clothes that were completely drenched and walked out of shower. She heard someone knock again and she was really hoping that it wasn't Byakuya wanting to talk to her cause she wasn't in the talking mood. She was cursing herself for ever giving him a key for emergencies.

He was still knocking on her door and he knew that she had to be home cause her car was there. He was in a real state of panic right now and he stopped knocking to think for a second.

'Duh she gave me a key,' he reached into his pocket and found the key that Kayuka gave to him,

He unlocked the door and he walked inside of the dark house. He ran upstairs and Kayuka couldn't believe that she was really that dumb to give Byakuya a key. He opened up the door and saw Kayuka on her bed. She sat up and he knew that instant Kayuka knew about the bet.

"Kayuka, why did you leave me?" he sweeten his voice,

"Why don't you ask Renji about the bet that you have," she had a lot of anger in her voice,

"Kayuka it was just a joke," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood,

"Oh just a joke that you had to bed a girl before the end of the month and that girl was me," she was beyond pissed at him right now,

He took a step towards her and she knew that he was going to try and sweet talk her out of her anger.

"Look the bet meant nothing,"

"Whatever leave my house now," she had no emotion in her voice,

"Kayuka please let's talk about this," he pleaded,

"Byakuya I never want to see your face again. I don't love you anymore, I hate you,"

He couldn't believe the words that she just spoke to him. He still had the memories about her underneath him fresh in his mind and he turned away to walk out of the door and Kayuka laid back down.

"Kayuka let me just say this one thing: I will have you back no matter what you try to do, mark my words,"

Then he walked out and Kayuka started to cry again. She had to get out of this town and she started to pack up her things. After about 15 minutes of packing she had everything that she wanted she got in her car and drove to her parents' country house in Hokkaido.

After about 5 months Byakuya couldn't stop thinking about Kayuka and he hardly every slept anymore. The day that she told him that she hated him was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't think straight. He dropped his pen and he turned to look out of the window. Renji walked out into the office and heard Byakuya sigh. Byakuya had never acting like that when he dumped girls but Kayuka was something special. He could still remember Byakuya always talking about Kayuka and he would tell him to shut the hell up cause he was tried of hearing about her. He could still remember when Byakuya told him that he was going to be a father.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

**It had been about a week since Kayuka had left to go her parents' house in Hokkaido. Then one day she was in the bathroom and she felt really like she was going to throw up and that was exactly like she did. She had a really bad feeling about this and she called her family doctor and asked to have an appointment immediately. Her friend Carmen (the doctor) told her it was okay. She only thought it was only the flu and she just wanted to get checked out just in case. When she got to the doctors office, she got checked out and after she got dressed, the doctor told her to wait a second. **

**'I wonder what's wrong with me.' She didn't want to panic over something silly,**

**The door opened and she looked up to see Carmen with a huge smile on her face. **

**"Carmen what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing Kayuka, just that I have great news to tell you today. You're not sick but you're pregnant,"**

**"What I am," Kayuka couldn't believe the information that she was just told, **

**"Do you know who the father is?" Carmen asked,**

**"Yeah I'm going to tell him," **

**After she left the doctors office, she got on her cell phone and called Byakuya's number. She was hoping that he wouldn't pick up and she was hoping that he would pick up but sadly he did. **

**"Hello," **

**"Byakuya this is Kayuka I just wanted to call and tell you that you're going to be a father soon,"**

**"What!" he shouted,**

**"Do you remember when we had sex that day, well seems like someone forgot to wear a condom,**

**"You didn't to mind then," he knew that Kayuka was blushing by now,**

**"Just wanted you to know okay good bye," but before Byakuya had the chance to say anything he heard the dial tone. That was the last time that he heard of Kayuka about the baby. He tried to call her back in order to talk to her but she never picked up. **

**End Flashback **

* * *

Meanwhile Kayuka was in the Animal Hospital and she had her hand on her stomach where there was a bulge. Kayuka was in her office relaxing and she was thinking about Byakuya again. Her phone started to ring again and she knew it was Byakuya again trying to talk to her. She shook her head really hard trying to get him out of her head. She touched her stomach again and she knew that Byakuya was the father of her little girl she was pregnant with. She now regretted telling Byakuya about the baby that she was going to have. Ever since then she was receiving roses, teddy bears, and chocolate from him. She was stressing to much and she heard a warm voice. 

"Kayuka hone are you okay?" her mother poked her head in her office,

"Yeah mom I'm fine but the little one is kicking, I think she'll be a really good soccer player,"

"Yeah or good at karate like her mother," her mother chuckled,

"Well mom I'm gonna go home and get some rest,"

"Alright honey I'll see you tomorrow okay,"

She gave her mom a kiss good bye and took off her doctor jacket and she was wearing a red maternity tank top, loss jeans, and red sandals. She walked out and she had to get some food to cook for dinner and she was unaware that the one person she didn't want to see was going to be in the grocery store.

Byakuya walked into the grocery store and he was going to cook some sweet and sour chicken for dinner. Kayuka walked in about 10 seconds after he did. She went straight for the noodle section. She was having one of her weird craving again and she wanted ramen, flan, steak, rice, and chicken. She went to the rice second first and she wanted to get the chicken on top but she couldn't.

Byakuya walked down the isle and he saw a woman trying to get the rice but she couldn't reach. He walked over and since he was taller, he got the rice off of the shelf. Kayuka saw someone walk over to her but she couldn't see because her hair was in her eyes. The man got her the rice and she turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes and Kayuka dropped her basket. Her eyes started to water and she ran out of the store. Byakuya shook of the shock and ran after Kayuka before she got too far. There weren't too many people and he saw Kayuka running and he ran as fast as he could to try and catch her.

'I can't believe that I have the chance to see her again,' Byakuya was completely happy to finally find Kayuka again,

Meanwhile Kayuka on the other hand was cursing herself for ever liking that guy. She had to slow down because she was completely tired from running. She started to walk thinking that she was far enough from her fear. But then she heard someone huffing behind her and she turned to see Byakuya breathing hard behind her.

"Damn you are fast for a pregnant woman," he panted,

Kayuka was going to run again and as soon as she was about to run a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Byakuya guessed she was going to run away again but he planned ahead.

"Let me go," she struggled to get away from him,

"No I want to talk to you," he demanded,

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Let me go before I scream,"

"Go right ahead no one is really going to hear you,"

Kayuka looked around and she saw that no one was outside. Byakuya smirked as he watched Kayuka calm down in his arms. His arm moved up a little and he felt the bump that she had. He let Kayuka go and she turned around looking away from him. His eyes traveled down her face and then to her breast that seemed to have grown a lot since the last time he saw her, and then his eyes landed on her stomach. Byakuya just wanted to get her alone with him for a while and show her how much he was missing her. Kayuka followed his eyes and she heard him say,

"So Kayuka so how is the baby?" he sounded disappointed that Kayuka really didn't want him to be part of his childs life,

"Byakuya don't sound so disappointed okay. The baby is doing find but she has been giving me some pain with the kicking and I have been feeling a little light headed," she watched as he lightened up that she was actually cairing about him,

"Well have you been getting the things that I sent you?"

"Yes and I have to go,"

She turned to walk away and she was feeling light headed and before she knew it her world was black but Byakuya caught her. She woke up about an hour later and she sat up and saw…

* * *

End Here!!!

Okay everyone I hope that you like this chapter. A lot has happened to Kayuka in such a little time. Please make sure that you review now cause that will make me really happy. Peace Out Kayuka!!!

Special thanks to:

zeldagamefan- you're are teh best

HunterKai- the drama makes the story good.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all you lovely reviewers out there thanks for the reviews they make me really happy. I have some bad news for all of you, I won't be able to write after tomorrow because I'm going on vacation to Virginia Beach to visit some family so please bear with me. But when I get back I'll give you all 2 chapters for being so patience with me okay. Hope you like this chapter!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I would have Byakuya and Renji all to myself.

Last time: She woke up an hour later and she sat up and saw…

* * *

Kayuka saw Byakuya sleeping at the foot of his bed and she felt a slight tug at heart but she shoved it away. She wasn't going to feel anything for this man and she was going to hate him for the rest of her life. She got up really slow cause that was the only speed that she could go cause she had no energy from running from him before. She put her feet on the floor and the floor creaked under her feet and she heard Byakuya groan.

'Please don't wake up please,' luckily for her he turned over and was facing where she was supposed to be if she was still sleeping.

Kayuka let out a sigh and walked out of his room, down the stairs and then out of his house. She pulled out her cell phone and called her friend Matt who was the family limo driver. He agreed to pick her up even though it was midnight. Kayuka walked back inside as she didn't want to catch a cold.

Byakuya started to stir and he sat up expecting Kayuka to be there but when he didn't.

'Of course she won't be here,'

He heard the door close and he got up quietly and he walked out of his room to the top of the stairs. He heard someone groan about hunger and he knew it most likely had to Kayuka. He walked down the stairs and he saw Kayuka looking in refrigerator for some food to settle her hunger for a while. When she finally found something that she wanted which was curry chicken, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup she was happy. (A/N that is so disgusting that baby is going to have weird taste buds)

'She looks so cute smiling like a little kid,' he thought of the other times Kayuka smiled like that,

She turned to get a bowl to put everything in when she saw Byakuya standing in the doorway. She took a step back and she had to get out of there fast.

'Where the hell is Matt when I need him,' she prayed that he would be there really soon,

"Kayuka, why don't you stay for dinner and we can talk?"

"Like I told you before I don't want t talk to you," she put down the food and she walked past him but he grabbed her arm,

She had a death glare on her face and she wanted to kill him so badly. Byakuya on the other hand wanted to take Kayuka back to the room and do really naughty things to her. Kayuka saw the look in his eyes and she was glad when her cell phone started to ring. She pulled away from him and picked it up.

"Miss Kayuka the limo is outside waiting for you," she heard Matt say,

"Thank you Matt I'll be down in a second,"

She walked/ waddled towards the door but Byakuya was there before her and he was blocking the door. "Byakuya move now," she demanded,

He liked that tone that she was talking with and he just kept standing there. "How about we go up stairs and we have some fun," he smirked,

"How about no Byakuya, I rather tongue kiss a snake then do anything with you." She pushed him out of the way and she was about to walk out the door when Byakuya quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss in order to change her mind,

Before Kayuka's mind and body started to react to his kiss she pushed him away. "What the hell is your problem? Don't even answer me okay. Don't ever touch me or anything. Forgot about me and your child, I never want to see your face again."

Then she walked out of the door and slammed it really hard. Byakuya had to get her in his life or he didn't know what he would do to his self. That gave him an idea in order to get Kayuka back and she couldn't refuse or else she would lose her family hospital.

* * *

About a 3 months later (Which would make KAyuka about 8 1/2 months right now), Kayuka was in her office when someone knocked on the door. She couldn't walk on her feet that much cause she could hardly she them anymore.

"Come in,"

It was her assistant Rin and Kayuka was wondering why Rin was only showing her head. She knew that she was an emotional roller coater but she was pregnant.

"Rin come on in,"

"Ms. Kayuka I just wanted to tell you that you have a guest,"

"Tell the person that I'm busy,"

"I think that you'll want to hear what I have to say,"

Kayuka turned around really fast and she couldn't believe that he would show his face to her again. "Can't you take a hint," she was pissed and she wanted to really kill him now,

"Well I just wanted to tell you a little bit of information,"

"What and then you're gone,"

"It's about this building and you know that your father isn't the only holder of this building and but I also own this building,"

"Rin can you leave us alone to talk," Rin nodded and she closed the door to let them talk,

"Well now that we're alone I'll continue. Well since I own this building then I'm going to sell this building and land to another buyer that wants it,"

"No you can do that. My father has worked his ass off for this building and my family has been working here as long as I can remember,"

"Well there is a way that you can make sure that I don't sell this land,"

"How about you shove that deal up your ass," by this time Kayuka was standing up and her face was all red,

Byakuya really wanted to take Kayuka right there and do really naughty things to her but she was too pissed off.

"Well if you want to be the reason why your family has no job then decline my deal then," he knew that Kayuka was to head strong but when it came to family that was her weakness. He put a piece of paper on her desk as she sat down and her hair covered her eyes, and then he walked to knowing she would take his deal.

Kayuka couldn't believe that he was going to do this to her. She started to tear but wouldn't let her tear fall because she had to be a strong woman. She saw a piece of paper on her desk and she picked it up. She opened it and she knew it was Byakuya's hand writing and she read it

_Dear Kayuka,_

_If you are reading this then you are thinking about my deal. If you want to talk to me then just come to my house but there is a catch. If you come then you have to wear a purple see through negligee and I'll think about the deal. Make sure that if you're going then be here at 7 o clock and I'll be waiting for you kitten. _

_Love Byakuya,_

She couldn't believe that he wanted her to do this. But she had to do it or else her family wasn't going to have their jobs anymore and it was going to be all of her fault. She went to her fathers' office and told them that she wasn't feeling good so then they let her go home to rest up. She went to Victoria Secret and she went to the maternity section and bought the purple negligee. She went into the dressing room and put it on after she paid for it. She put her clothes over it and left the dressing room. One of the workers recognized her and she ran up to Kayuka.

"Oh my gosh you're Kayuka,"

"Last time I check I was,"

"You're my idol Kayuka. Well looks like you're going to be expecting a little one soon,"

"Yeah I'm going to go see her father in a second,"

"Well seems like you're going to have some fun,"

"You have no idea," then Kayuka walked away from the lady and out of the store to head to Byakuya's house in order to settle the deal.

She got to Byakuya's house and she couldn't believe that she was going to go along with his plan. She knocked on his door and she watched as he opened up the door and had a huge grin on his face.

"Well I'm here,"

"Come on in and let's talk,"

End Here!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like it so far. Please make sure to review and I'll give you my last chapter before I leave for my vacation which is really only the weekend. Also to zeldagamefan the cliffies are the best think about writing the story. Peace Out Kayuka!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I made a big mistake I'm not leaving until Friday night so I'm going to update today and tomorrow so I hope that you like the story so far please make sure to review at the end of the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I would have Byakuya and Renji all to myself!!

Last time: Come on n and let's talk…

* * *

Byakuya watched as Kayuka walked in and he noticed how big her stomach was nowadays. He wanted to take her but he knew that she had to take the deal that he was going to propose to her first.

"Well Byakuya what is this deal that you want me to agree to?"

"Well Kayuka I want you to take your clothes off," he smirked as he saw the disgust in Kayuka's eyes,

"How about you shove it up your ass I don't know why you want to see a pregnant woman in a negligee for anyway,"

"Cause you're carrying my little girl and I want to see you. Or else I can sell you're family hospital,"

Kayuka knew that she wasn't going to be able to talk Byakuya out of this. She started to take off her shirt and she saw as lust started to show in his eyes. She didn't put on a bra because one was built into the negligee but it was see through. She then took off her pants and let him see the purple thong that she as sporting too. He licked his lips and walked close to her and she backed away from his hungry eyes.

"Well what is the deal then?"

"The deal is that you have to stay with me and be my sex slave,"

"What are you out of your mind?" Kayuka's voice echoed through the house,

"No I'm not Kayuka I'm deadly serious,"

"Byakuya there is a problem with what you are trying to say. I can't have sex cause I'm about 8 ½ months pregnant,"

"Well I'll support you and our child since you can't work anymore,"

"Of course I can work, I'm can still move,"

"Not with this deal and you're going to stay here and be a stay home mom and you,"

"Like hell I will," Kayuka was beyond pissed off that he was going to make her stay here,

"You will and I know that," he moved towards her neck and took in her scent,

Kayuka make sure to not let him know how he made her body numb just from his touch. Kayuka knew that he had the power to sell her families place so she did the one thing that she knew she would regret later on.

"Byakuya deal,"

"What?" never looking up from her neck,

"I said deal okay, you win I'll do what you say,"

He licked the side off her neck knowing that it would drive her crazy. Kayuka moaned and she felt weak in the knees and Byakuya smirked as he knew that she would be like putty in his hands after he got to hit her most sensitive spots that he knew about.

It was Kayuka's 9th month and she was so needy and Byakuya was wanted to help her to but she would always decline. . She was extremely moody and she didn't let him touch her that much. She tried to do everything herself so that she wouldn't have to look at his face and she stayed in her room so much that he hardly ever saw her. But one day Kayuka was in her room and then she stood up and then water started to run down her leg. She thought that she peed on her self but then a really powerful cramp came and she let out a painful scream. Byakuya came running in the room and he saw Kayuka on the floor.

"Kayuka what's wrong?" he crouched down and was eye to eye with Kayuka,

"The… baby… is… coming…" Kayuka panted as another cramp came,

"What the baby,"

"Help me up, we need to get to the hospital," she grabbed his hand and she squeezed his hand and he was afraid that it was broken,

He helped her up and took out his cell phone and called her parents to tell them to meet then at the hospital, and the hospital to tell them that Kayuka was coming. They got there and Kayuka was in labor for about 10 hours, but finally she had a birth to a healthy 8lb, 8oz, and 22 in long baby girl. Byakuya walked into the room after Kayuka told him to get out and cursed out him out in the process. Kayuka was breast feeding little Naomi that was the name of their daughter. He was so shocked by the joy that was being shown by Kayuka and their little daughter being fed.

It had been about a month and Kayuka was feeding little Naomi for dinner at her new apartment that she bought just for her and baby. Her mother was on the way to pick Naomi up so that Kayuka could work on some papers.

"Kayuka honey you're a good mother," her mother said from the doorway,

"Hey mom and dad, this little has to go back to the nursery,"

"Sure honey," her mother saw the look on her face,

Kayuka put little Naomi down and she sat up on the bed and started to look over some papers. Byakuya was still holding the building over her head and she didn't even notice his presence at the door

"You've been through a lot," he moved to towards her but she moved away,

"Since the baby is here I don't need you help anymore,"

"You have to be kidding me. Who is going to watch her while you're at work huh?"

"I talked it over with my mother and she said that she would do it for me,"

"Well not if you have already forgotten about our deal and you don't want your father and mother to lose their jobs,"

She turned that towards him and her eyes held a lot of shock in them.

"The deal should be over,"

"No it isn't done yet. I want you too be at my house and make sure to wear a nice negligee so we can have some fun," he smirked,

"I can't I have to stay with Naomi,"

"You just stated that she will be watched by your mother so we can have a night alone cause I have been so lonely since you got pregnant,"

Kayuka was trying to stay calm but he was getting her completely pissed off.

"Can you leave please I don't want to deal with you tonight,"

"You'll have to deal with me tomorrow night my little kitten," he purred in her air and Kayuka got up and she walked towards the door,

"Leave now or I'll tell everyone about the bet that you're holding over my head,"

He got up and shrugged and Kayuka was glad that he was half way out the door but he turned around and grabbed her chin pulling her lips towards his. They kissed and he licked her bottom lip and she allowed his tongue to taste her mouth.

'She taste just like strawberries,' but before he could do more Kayuka pulled away and pushed him away from her.

"Get out," she threatened,

This time he walked out and he smirked knowing that she would come back to him only wanting more. But he was unaware that Kayuka had plans of her own to get her way out of this bet.

End Here!!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like the story so far and please make sure that you review. I won't be here to make any new chapters this weekend cause I'm going to Virginia Beach tonight. So I'll make a new chapter when I get back on Monday. I hope that you can wait that long and thanks to all of you that reviewed once again you make me want to write this story even more. Peace Out Kayuka!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm back from my vacation to Virginia Beach and thanks to all that reviewed while I was away. Well I guess that I'll get on with the story and stop talking so much. Make sure that you review at the end of this chapter.

"Talking"

Thoughts- italics

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Well everyone sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did then I would have Byakuya and Renji to do all of myself to do what I want to. :)

Last time: But he was unaware that Kayuka had a plan of her own to get out to her way out of the bet.

* * *

Byakuya was expecting her to come back to him the day but he was shocked that she never came to him. So he did the one thing that he knew to do and that was to call her. He picked up his phone and dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

Kayuka was sitting with Naomi and she was cuddling Naomi and she was chuckling.

"You are the cutest baby you know," Naomi just looked up to her mother and just stared,

_My baby probably thinks that I'm going crazy_, she chuckled to herself and got up and she heard the phone to ring,

She put Naomi on the bed and she reached over to pick up the phone. She thought that it was her mother calling to check up on her like she did every hour on the hour.

"Yes Mom," Kayuka sighed,

"Sadly I'm not you're mom," she heard a masculine voice say over the phone,

Kayuka recognized the was about to hang up and Byakuya knew that she was going to hand up and he shouted,

"Kayuka please don't hang up,"

"Why not I don't want to talk to you and I have to take care of my child,"

"Little Naomi is my daughter to you know. Can we talk Kayuka?"

"No Byakuya I'm finished talking to you, my child need me so good bye," she hung up the phone before he had the chance to say anything to her,

Byakuya sadly put down the phone and he put his head down on the desk trying to think of a way to get Kayuka back. He was so sexual frustrated and he knew that Kayuka would be the only one to satisfy his needs. But he needed to hold out for a little longer til Kayuka changed her mind.

Kayuka was pissed that he had the nerve to call her and ask her could they talk. She had a frustrated look on her face and Naomi started to laugh at the face that Kayuka was making.

"Hey little one are you laughing at my face huh?" She made another face and Naomi started to laugh at her again,

Her phone started to ring again and she picked it up and it was her mother this time calling to see if she was okay. She told her that she was okay and Kayuka told her good bye because she had to give Naomi a bath. She wanted Naomi to have a surprise visit to her grandmother and grandfather.

"Come on kitten, lets give you a bath," Kayuka scooped her up and walked towards the bathroom,

About an hour later Kayuka had little Naomi dressed in a little pink dress that was all frilly down near the bottom, and pink soft shoes. Kayuka was wearing a yellow vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath, blue capris, and yellow flip flops. She put her hair in a bun with some hair in her face.

"Let's go surprise grandma and grandpa," Naomi cooed and Kayuka put her in her stroller locking the door behind her as she walked out towards the street,

They were waling for a while and Kayuka could see the Animal Hospital from where she was. But then she was bumped into a guy and she was pissed that he didn't even apologize but then she heard,

"I'm sorry miss I wasn't watching where she was going I…" Kayuka recognized the voice and cursed herself for not taking the car,

Byakuya turned and saw that it was Kayuka that he was apologizing to. Naomi started to coo as she looked up at her father and held out her arms to him. He picked her up and she giggled s he swung her around.

"We have to go so can you please put her back," Kayuka reached out to Naomi,

"You are the cutest little girl ever to exist and your mommy is hot too," Kayuka heard him and looked away blushing,

"Naomi come on we have to go visit grandma and grandpa, and flaterry won't work right now Byakuya," Kayuka took her away from Byakuya and Naomi started to cry,

"Come back to daddy," he took her back and she stopped crying,

_Oh you have to be kidding me_, Kayuka knew that Naomi wasn't going to go to her while Byakuya was holding her,

She knew that she was going to regret what she was going to say but Naomi was going to be quiet as long as he was holding her. "Do you want to come along Byakuya?"

His face and eyes brightens up and she knew that he was beyond happy that Kayuka was even talking to him. He looked back in her eyes and he had to make sure that she was serious.

"Naomi is quiet while you are holding that is the only reason why I want to invite you,"

'I should have known,' he thought he was going to make Kayuka beg for him to come. So he put Naomi down and she started to wail like she never did before. Kayuka picked her up to calm her down but she started to cry even more. Byakuya just stood there and watched as Kayuka tried to calm down Naomi but failed. She looked at him and she knew that he did this to her on purpose.

_That freakin bastard like I'll beg for him to come, but Naomi won't stop crying,_ so she put her pride away for a second and was getting ready to beg Byakuya to come along,

"Byakuya, will you please come along so that Naomi will stop crying?"

"I don't know," he looked away and she knew that he was going to do this,

"Byakuya please," she begged as Naomi kept on wailing,

"Only if you have dinner with me tonight Kayuka and go for a walk afterwards,"

She really didn't want to but Naomi was still crying and her pride was taking a huge hit for this. "Fine you win Byakuya," she agreed,

He wanted to jump in the air in joy but he didn't want to push it. He took Naomi as she calmed down noticing that it as her father was holding her now.

"I really don't understand our daughter," he noticed that she said 'our' daughter and just not her daughter,

"Well let's go visit grandma and grandpa,"

They visited Kayuka's mother and father and Kayuka asked her mother to watch little Naomi while she went out to dinner.

"So are you two working on another child?" her mother watched as they both blushed and looked away from each other,

"No mom Byakuya is taking me to dinner," Kayuka still was looking away,

"Yes Mrs.Orichi that is all," _I'm not going to tell you what else I want to do to Kayuka, _

"Well okay Mom and Dad I'll see you to later," Kayuka walked out of the office and Byakuya followed her after saying good bye to Naomi and Kayuka's parents,

"Kayuka when do you want me to pick you up?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder,

She took his arm off of her and started to walk faster to get away from him.

_Why did I have to agree to go with him oh yeah for my little girl. _"I really don't care how about you don't come at all,"

"No I'll be there at 8 to pick you up and make sure to wear something sexy,"

"Whatever," she walked away from him and she knew that she was going to hate herself.

* * *

It was about 7:45 and Byakuya was on his way to Kayuka's house to take her out to dinner. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt unbuttoned and showing off some of his muscular chest, denim pants, and black dress shoes. He had to look nice so that Kayuka would have to take him back. He got in his car and drove to get the love of his life.

Kayuka was wearing a dark purple dress that had a v-neck in the front showing off her breasts, and it had a slit that came up to her thighs showing off her long smooth legs, and dark purple shoes that strapped up to her calves. She had her hair being held up by Chinese chopsticks and some of her hair was in her face. She had on a golden locket around her neck and a little touch of make up. She heard someone knock on the door and she walked down stairs to pick it up. She was going to get her way out of the bet that Byakuya was still holding over her and she knew the one way that she could do it on one word 'Seduction'.

She opened up the door and she watched the reaction on Byakuya's face change from honest Byakuya to lust filled Byakuya.

"Hi Byakuya," she whispered,

"H…Hi Kayuka," he stuttered,

"Byakuya why don't we stay here and we'll order in,"

"But Kayuka I already have some reservations at a nice restaurant,"

"Well I guess that we could but I'll supply the dessert," she smirked as she knew he was getting hot and turned on but he was having a lot of control and she was going to make him regret every messing with her.

End Here!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like the chapter so far and make sure that you review cause that will make me really happy. I'll update really soon and the story gets better and better from here. Peace Out Kayuka!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone I finally decided to update this story so I hope that you like it so far. Make sure that you review so that I'll be happy and update again.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own this show but I whish that I did. **Also there is lime in this chapter: meaning mentioning of body parts and some words that you might not like so not read it if you don't like stuff like that. REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Last time: Kayuka was going to make him regret ever messing with her…**

Kayuka was walking towards Byakuya and she put her finger to his chest and made little circles. "Byakuya I want us to have dinner here,"

She reached behind him and made sure to bend enough so that he could see down her dress. He felt himself getting harder and Kayuka got a couple of glasses of wine. "Kayuka I really wanted us to go to the restaurant,"

"No just drink this," she handed him the wine glass and took a sip herself,

They kept drinking the wine and then they switched to other drinks. Kayuka was a little more drunk then she wanted to be and Byakuya was starting to lose control as Kayuka sat on his lap.

"Byakuya…hic…I think that…hic…we should…you know," she giggled as Byakuya's face got red,

"Kayuka we came to talk everything out," he tried to reason with her,

She leaned closed to his ear and whispered, "Byakuya I haven't had any for about a year and I think that I know what I want,"

"Kayuka you don't know what you're talking about it's the alcohol,"

Kayuka grabbed his face and kissed him with some passion. There were little alarms in her head telling her that this wasn't part of the plan, but the alcohol was clouding her mind, _Maybe I can finish the plan after this kiss, _she thought,

But Byakuya was trying not to lose control which was hard since Kayuka was kissing him. He pushed her back a little and he looked at Kayuka. "Kayuka we can't do this,"

"Why not Byakuya?" she asked,

"Because we just can't,"

"Oh we can't," Kayuka started to kiss her way down her neck and she heard him gasp,

"No…we can't,"

"Okay then I can't do this," she took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. She started to kiss down his neck and then he let out a grunt. She moved her hands towards his pants and then he grabbed her hand. "No Kayuka we need to talk,"

Kayuka's eyes held lust in them and she knew how to get Byakuya to let loose. "Okay, fine then I'll come up stairs and come up in about 10 minutes and we'll talk,"

"Alright,"

Kayuka walked out and she walked upstairs to her room. Kayuka went into her bathroom and she put on a black negligee and knew that Byakuya was going to love it. When 10 minutes were up Byakuya walked up stairs and knocked on her door.

"Kayuka, can I come in now so that we can talk?" he asked through the door,

"Yeah come on in," he walked in and her room smelt like roses and some candles were lite. He looked around and he saw Kayuka standing in the door way. His eyes widened and he started to get filled with lust.

"Kayuka you look…"

"Hot I know," she ran her finger up and down her side seductively,

He walked up to her put his hands on her hips pulling her to him so that she could feel how much he wanted her. "You're making me loss control,"

"I know so come on in and lets see how much control you have left," she pulled him into the room and all that was heard coming out of the room was grunts, moans, and the mattress hitting the wall.

The next morning Kayuka woke up and she was felt great. She looked to notice a lump in her bed and she pulled the covers back and it was Byakuya. He had a content look on his face and Kayuka knew that she didn't follow the plan. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Kayuka honey finally you pick up. What were you doing last night?"

Kayuka started to blush and she replied, "Mom I was busy,"

"Ohh," her mother replied,

Kayuka was talking to her mother and she wasn't unaware that Byakuya had woken up and was looking at her.

"Hello Mrs.Orichi," Byakuya said and scared Kayuka almost out of her skin,

"OH my Kayuka is that Byakuya? Is that who kept you up?"

Kayuka was really red and lost for words. "Talk to you later Mom when I come and get Naomi after work, bye," then she hung up and looked back at Byakuya,

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled,

"Nothing I just wanted to say hello to your mother,"

"You are such an ass,"

"That's what you say now but I rocked your world last night and we can do it again,"

Kayuka stood up and she grabbed a blanket to cover her naked body. She didn't want Byakuya to know that she really wanted to go back to bed with him so she acted pissed.

"You're such a jerk and I'm going to go take a shower so I can get read to go work,"

"Maybe I should come in to," he hinted and Kayuka quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her as soon as Byakuya stood up showing how much he really wanted to come into the bathroom,

"No I have to get read to go,"

After all of the things that they had to do Kayuka was finally able to get out, to go to work. When she got to work after promising Byakuya that she would go to lunch with him.

Byakuya went to work with a huge grin and Renji was wondering what was going on. He walked up to Byakuya as he was humming a song. "Hey Byakuya what happened to you last night,"

"Nothing spent the night at Kayuka's having dinner and some late night desert,"

Renji got the idea and wanted to know what was going on between them now.

Meanwhile Kayuka was helping to put a little cat in a cage when her secretary came in and told her that someone was in her office waiting to talk to her. She thanked her and walked towards her office expecting to see Byakuya and his way to want her to have sex on her desk but it was Gin Ichimaru.

"Ok my gosh Gin is that you?" she shouted,

"Well Kayuka how have you been?" he smiled and his eyes were open,

"Good and I'm glad that you are here. Wait what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a little while and I wanted to come visit a good friend of mine,"

Kayuka walked up to him and hugged him, "I missed you,"

"I missed you to old friend. How about we go to lunch?" he insisted,

"Yeah sure let me change out of this," she completely forgot about her lunch with Byakuya and threw her jacket to the side,

"Let's go," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room to the elevator,

Her secretary watching the whole time and was wondering what Kayuka was doing while with another man besides Byakuya.

About 11:45 Byakuya walked into the hospital and went to the floor that Kayuka was on. He walked up to the secretaries desk and asked,

"Hi is Kayuka in?"

"No she isn't she left a while ago with a man that had grey/whitish hair," she replied,

"What another man how long was it that she left?"

"About an hour,"

Byakuya ran off to find Kayuka and he jumped into his car and he went to the first restaurant and went he turned off his car his heart almost stopped. He saw….

END HERE!!!

I hope that you like this chapter sorry that I haven't updated lately but I will soon if I don't get anymore work for a while.


End file.
